Inseparable
by The Crocea Mors
Summary: Jaune Arc, the heir to one of the oldest warrior families and largest weapons productions company in Remnant, not to mention of the most desired bachelors, all at the age of 17. Joan Arc, his older twin sister, smart as Einstein, and as beautiful as Marilyn Monroe. Both are the future of the illustrious Arc family, but not everything is as it seems on the surface...


**Disclaimer: As usual, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

Ocean blue eyes opened, taking in the sight of a white room. He heard the soft humming of a singer coming from the radio, the echo filling the walls of the spacious room. He sat up, hearing the mumbled protest of the person beside him as her bare arm had slide off his naked chest. He propped his arms to both sides, careful as to not hit the woman beside him in the looked around his room, observing the yellow curtains that framed the large window which held a great view of the rocky plains of Vacuo. On his Oakwood desk lay the state of the art computer general Ironwood had presented him for his 16th birthday. To its right lay his dresser, hand crafted with the finest wood by the most skilled of carpenters. His walk in closet was next, although with the size of it and the amount of clothes it held, it could be argued that it could be a room itself.

Near its entrance lay several suitcases, all as pure as an angel's wings with the twin crescents of the Arc family superimposed on the front, made with solid gold. Today was the day, from the moment he came into the world, he had been groomed to take become the next head of the Arc family, and attending and graduating the prestigious Beacon Academy would be furthering his goal. Jaune wondered what the next 4 years of his life at Beacon would bring him, the people he would meet, the experiences he'll-. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the woman beside him had finally woken, stirring the bed and wrapping her arms around his shoulders' fingers linking on the front of his chest. He felt soft lips kiss his neck for a bit, making him moan, causing the woman to giggle, the vibration of it adding to the pleasure, before she pulled back and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning love, slept well?" she asked, her voice sounding lovelier than anything he'd ever heard of looked back at her, the sunlight streaming in from the window located above the bed had made her look more angelic than she already was. Her golden hair had been illuminated, alabaster skin looking brighter, and her ocean blue eyes seemingly glowing, he felt his breath hitch at his throat. Seeing his dilemma, she chuckled and flicked him on the forehead, causing him to let out a small yelp and touched his afflicted area, causing her to chuckle even more. She stood up, her breasts jiggling as she did so, catching Jaune's attention. Seeing this, she chuckled, and turned around, now showing her round, shapely ass, put on her bottoms, and shirt before she turned around to face him.

"I'm going to prepare for today, I'll meet you at breakfast." with that, she kissed him passionately before turning around and walking away, and out of the room. He stood up, and walked to his bathroom, the white wooden door looking as majestic as ever, turning the golden doorknob and walking into the bathroom, the heated floor greeting the balls of his feet. He opened the glass door of the shower and turned it on, letting the hot water overtake him.

He met her at the breakfast table, their father already there with a healthy serving of eggs, toast and coffee. They had sat down, the same food as their father waiting in front of them. Jaune had picked up his fork and began to eat. Afterwards, both of the teenagers had looked ahead to their father, waiting for what he had to say about what lied ahead for them, when he had put down his utensils and cleared his throat, looking at his twin children, both awaiting of what he'll say with baited breath, reminding him that even though they were 17 and were about to go to a school that would teach them the skills necessary to combat both Grimm and humans, they looked like the 5 year old children he would read stories to in his spare time, when everything was simpler, when everything was better. He shook his head from those thoughts and looked on ahead, and began to speak.

"As the both of you know, today is a very important day, not only for the both of you, but for the Arc family as a whole. And because of that, you must make sure to be diligent in your studies, both academically and physically, but that does not mean you cannot have fun, but be sure to watch yourselves, for the world certainly will. Just remember that I am proud of the both of you for what you have done, the sacrifices you have made, and I know for certain your mother would be too."

An awkward pause had settled upon the three Arc's, before their father Charlemagne had excused himself from the table and walked away, presumably to his office, leaving the Arc twins by themselves. His twin looked at him; eyes conflicted, as if unsure on whether or not she should be happy or sad.

"Joan, we should get going." He said, knocking his twin out of her stupor. She lightly shook her had and looked back at him.

"You're right, I must've just gotten lost there for a minute." She said, before turning back and walking away to her room to prepare her things, leaving him all alone. He decided that there was no point in dwelling on their father's words, and had gotten back to his room to absolutely make sure he had everything necessary.

* * *

After making the necessary preparations, he headed out onto the front of the Arc mansion, and was greeted by the sight of the limousine that would take them to the airport. Hewalked towards it, and was greeted by the sight of their driver, a dogFaunus by the name of Ezekiel. He had light brown hair, and matching eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Arc!" he had said, a smile on his face as he does so.

"Good morning to you too, Ezekiel," Jaune greeted back, and entered the vehicle as the door was shut. The only occupants of the limo were him, his sister and the driver. He looked at his twin, and sat next to her. She answered him before he could even ask.

"Father has other business to attend to, and because of that, he can't see off his own children before they head off." Jaune had heard that same tone his twin had used before, particularly when she had been upset or disappointed. He placed his hand comfortingly on her hand, and she gripped it like a lifeline.

"Joan, you and I both know that's not the case. Father is the head of one of the largest weapons manufacturing companies in Remnant, and so his time must be split between us and the company. I'm sure father wanted to accompany us to the airport and see us off, but the deal with the kitchen must suffice." With that, he leaned back into the seat and left his sister to mull over his words, her grip on his hands never loosening on the car ride.

After some time, they had arrived, if the car slowly coming to a stop was any indication. His thoughts were proven correct, when both doors opened, and Ezekiel had greeted them one last time.

"Good luck at Beacon, Mr. and Ms. Arc." Joan nodded and flashed a smile, while Jaune gave a response.

"Thank you Ezekiel, although that won't be necessary." For his part though, Ezekiel never lost his smile.

"Of course not, although I do wish luck to whoever has the ill fortune of facing the both of you." This time it was Jaune's time to nod.

"Of course, we'll see you the next time Joan and I visit." With that, Jaune walked ahead to his waiting sister, both walking towards the private Arc jet. It was a sleek aircraft, with snow white paint and on the tail of the jet were the gold crescent moons that the Arc family were known for. The door was already down, and the personnel were lined up, ready to greet the Arc twins. They were met with smiles and hellos.

They returned some of their own and entered the jet; the sight of the cream interior greeted their sights. They took their seats, and the attendant had approached them.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Ms. Arc, my name is Cassandra, how are the both of you today?" she had asked.

"We're doing quite alright, thank you for asking." Jaune had responded for the both of them, seeing as how his older twin was already on her scroll, no doubt talking to the heiress of the SDC, Weiss Schnee.

"Would you like anything?" Jaune shook his head no.

"We're quite alright at the moment."

She nodded, "if you change your mind don't be hesitant to call me over." With that, she turned around and walked away, leaving the twins alone.

"She's pretty, no?" Joan had asked, face still on her scroll.

"Quite, although she seems a little too occupied for my taste." Jaune had responded, confusion evident on Joan's face.

"She's married, dear sister." He answered, her face making an amusing 'o' at the revelation.

"Weiss Schnee, how is she?" Jaune asked.

"She's doing well, although her glyph skills aren't up to par as her sister's though."

"I trust you haven't told her that." Joan scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"As if. You and I both know if I did that Schnee would throw one of those fits she's infamous of doing."Jaune laughed.

"And Winter?" he asked.

"She's in Mistral, negotiating a deal with Haven."

"Good afternoon, this is your pilot speaking; it is currently 18° Celsius, with clear skies. Our flight from Potentiel Caché to the city of Vale will take approximately two hours. If you need anything…" both twins had stopped paying attention after that, for it was something they'd heard of plenty already.

"I'm going to the rooms, try and get some sleep in before touching down." Jaune said, standing up from his seat, only to have his hand grabbed by Joan.

"I'll come with, I hadn't gotten enough sleep, and you know how I can be without it." Jaune nodded, while he was her twin, even he wasn't spared from Joan's sleep deprived irritability. She stood up, and they had gone to the back, her hand still in his. He opened the door to the room, and walked in, whileshe closed it, locking the door with an audible 'click'. He found himself of the bed, and sat down, checking some information on his scroll before light foot falls padded across the room and stopping in front of him. He felt a soft, warm hand caress his left cheek, and already, without having to look up he knew who it was.

She moved his head up, and ocean blue met ocean blue. She leant down and kissed him softly on the lips, it was an innocent one, lasting for the briefest of seconds before breaking contact. He smirked, before removing his shirt, and she imitated him, and soon enough it was the pants that went, shorts for her, and it just left them in their underwear. She pushed him down on the bed, and straddled him, her legs on either side. She leaned down and kissed him, and let out a yelp of surprise as he put both of his hands on either side and flipped their positions, with him up top and her on the bottom. He looked at her, with her platinum blonde hair splayed around her, the shimmering ocean blue of her eyes, her perfect alabaster skin.

Her eyes were imploring him, and as he removed the only article of clothing he was wearing, with Joan mirroring his action, now both naked as the day they came out into the world.

He knew what they were doing was wrong, and that if someone had found out the Arc name would be ruined.

"Jaune…" she whispered out, her hand gently cupping his cheek. He nodded.

After all, how could he say no, to his sweet, twin sister.

* * *

 **This story is in no way, shape or form related to Maxaro's story _Brotherly Love_ , although I do recommend you check it out. Jaune and Joan were actually based on the twins Jaime and Cersei Lannister from Game of Thrones, although with a few alterations. Update wise, _Jaune's First Mission_ is the one I want to finish so expect more of that soon. **

**Also check out:**

 ** _"RWBY: The Grimm Warrior"_ by Captainprice**

 ** _"Immortal"_ by LaughingLefou**

 ** _"The Warmth of Winter"_ by RareNyte**

 ** _"Arc De Triomphe"_ by Sabaku no Kyuubi **

**_"The Yellow Death"_ by GrimmCatcher**


End file.
